doctorwhothetimetravlingtardisfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 7
The seventh series of rebooted Doctor Who were ordered by the controller of BBC1 in Autumn 2011. Series 7 started in Autumn 2012 and was be split into two parts, with the final part airing from the 30th March to the 18th April. The series saw Amy and Rory depart and Jenna Lousie Coleman join as Clara Owsin Oswald. The 50th Anniversary Special will be broadcast a couple of months after Part 2 is finished in November. Main Cast *Matt Smith- The Doctor *Jenna Louise Coleman- Clara Oswin Oswald (Episode 1,6,7-) Recurring Cast * Karen Gillan- Amy Pond (Episodes 1-5) * Arthur Darvill- Rory Williams (Episodes 1-5) *Alex Kingston- River Song (Episode 5,13) * Neve McIntosh- Madame Vastra (Episodes 6,10,13) * Catrin Stewart- Jenny (Episodes 6, 10,13) Aditional Cast *Claire Skinner *Bill Bailey *Alexander Armstrong *Holly Earl * Maurice Cole *Arabella Weir *Rob Cavazos *Garrick Hagon *Adrian Scarborough *Rupert Graves *Mark Williams *David Bradley *Dougray Scott *Jessica Raine *Liam Cunningham * David Warner * Anamaria Marinca * David Gyasi * Naomi Ryan * Dan Starkey * Josh O’Connor * James Norton * David Warner * Liam Cunningham * Nicholas Briggs * Richard E. Grant * Rachael Stirling * Diana Rigg * Tom Ward * Ashley Walters * Mark Oliver Crew- Directors, Writers and Producers Steven Moffat- Head Writer (5), Executive Producer Caroline Skinner- Executive Producer Toby Whithouse- Writer (1) Mark Gatiss- Writer (1) Chris Chibnall- Writer (2) Neil Cross- Writer (2) Steve Thompson- Writer (1) Saul Metzstein- Director (5) Farren Blackburn- Director (2) Mat King- Director (1) Stephen Wolfenden- Director (1) Jamie Payne- Director (1) Douglas Mackinnon- Diector (2) Colm McCarthy- Director (1) Episodes Series 7 (September 2012) The Seventh Series will be boardcast in two parts starting in late August and will feature a updated title squence. Doctor Who returns this autumn to the BBC, starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill as they head off on five epic adventures. From Daleks to Dinousaurs and an alien with a grudge, this series features a whole host of guest stars, including: David Bradley, Rupert Graves, Stephen Berkoff, Mike McShane, Ben Browder, Adrian Scarbourgh and Anamaria Marinca. 7.1 Asylum of the Daleks By Steven Moffat Kidnapped by his oldest foe, the Doctor is forced on an impossible mission – to a place even the Daleks are too terrified to enter… the Asylum. A planetary prison confining the most terrifying and insane of their kind, the Doctor and the Ponds must find an escape route. But with Amy and Rory’s relationship in meltdown, and an army of mad Daleks closing in, it is up to the Doctor to save their lives, as well as the Pond’s marriage. Episode Notes *Directed by Nick Hurran. *Reapperance of past Daleks. *Partly filmed in Spain. *1st apperance of Oswin. 7.2 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship By Chris Chibnall An unmanned spaceship hurtles towards certain destruction – unless the Doctor can save it, and its impossible cargo. By his side a ragtag gang of adventurers; a big game hunter, an Egyptian Queen and a surprised member of the Pond family. But little does the Doctor know there is someone else onboard who will stop at nothing to keep hold of his precious, prehistoric cargo. Episode Notes *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.3 A Town Called Mercy By Toby Whitehouse The Doctor gets a Stetson, and finds himself the reluctant Sheriff of a Western town under siege by a relentless cyborg, who goes by the name of the Gunslinger. But who is he and what does he want? The answer seems to lie with the my terious, Kahler-Jex, an alien doctor who is hiding a dark secret. Episode Notes *Shot in Spain. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.4 The Power of Three By Chris Chibnall The Doctor and the Ponds puzzle an unlikely invasion of Earth, as millions of sinister black cubes arrive overnight, almost like presents falling from the sky. But what are they, what’s inside them and most importantly, who sent them? With the international community at a loss, it’s left to the Doctor to unearth who is behind the mystery. Episode Notes *Will feature the return of UNIT. *Described as "the most unusual invasion Earth story ever!" *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. 7.5 The Angles Take Manhattan By Steven Moffat The Doctor's heart-breaking farewell to Amy and Rory - a race against time through the streets of Manhattan, as New York's statues come to life around them... With Rory's life in danger, the Doctor and Amy must locate him before it's too late! Luckily, an old friend helps them and guides the way. Episode Notes *Shot in New York. *Final apperance of Amy and Rory. *Directed by Nick Hurran. *Mid-series finale. 7.X The Snowmen (2012 Christmas Special) By Steven Moffat Christmas Eve, 1892, and the falling snow is the stuff of fairytales. When the fairytale becomes a nightmare and a chilling menace threatens Earth, an unorthodox young governess, Clara, calls on the Doctor for help. But the Doctor is in mourning, reclusive and determined not to engage in the problems of the universe. As old friends return, will the Doctor really abandon humankind, or will he fight to save the world and Christmas from the icy clutches of this mysterious menace? Episode Notes *2nd apperance of Clara. *Set in the Victorian era. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. *Strax, Vastra and Jenny reappear. Series 7.5 (March-May 2013) 50th Anniversary Episodes The series will resume with The Snowmen at Christmas and Series 7 Part 2 on the 30th March 2013 in the anniversary year for a run of 8 episodes before a special in November. 7.6 The Bells of St John By Steven Moffat Earth, 2013. A whole world swimming in Wi-Fi. A Wi-Fi soup! Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds. Something that loves and cares for humanity so much it can’t get enough of it… Episode Notes *Directed by Colm McCarthy. *Partly filmed in London. *Clara joins as full time companion. 7.7 The Rings of Akhaten By Neil Cross Clara wants to see something awesome, so the Doctor whisks her off to the inhabited rings of the planet Akhaten, where the Festival of Offerings is in full swing. Clara meets the young Queen of Years as the pilgrims and natives ready for the ceremony. But something is stirring in the pyramid, and a sacrifice will be demanded Episode Notes *Directed by Farren Blackburn. *Set on an asteroid 7.8 The Cold War By Mark Gatiss The Doctor and Clara land on a damaged Russian Submarine in 1983 as it spirals out of control into the ocean depths. An alien creature is loose on board, having escaped from a block of Arctic ice. With tempers flaring and a cargo of nuclear weapons on board, it’s not just the crew but the whole of humanity at stake! Episode Notes *Return of the Ice Warriors. *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. 7.9 Hide By Neil Cross Clara and the Doctor arrive at Caliburn House, a haunted mansion sat alone on a desolate moor. Within its walls, a ghost hunting Professor and a gifted psychic are searching for the Witch of the Well. Her apparition appears throughout the history of the building, but is she really a ghost? And what is chasing her? Episode Notes *Directed by Jamie Payne *Ghost story 7.10 Journey to the Centre of the Tardis By Steven Thompson A spaceship salvage team drags the TARDIS on board, sending its systems into meltdown. As the Doctor marshals the motley salvage crew outside, he realises Clara is still trapped within his malfunctioning ship, pursued by a dangerous group of ossified monsters. He has just 30 minutes to find Clara and save his TARDIS before it self-destructs. Episode Notes * Set inside the Tardis. *Directed by Mat King. 7.11 The Crimson Horror By Mark Gatiss There’s something very odd about Mrs Gillyflower’s Sweetville mill, with its perfectly clean streets and beautiful people. There’s something even stranger about the bodies washing up in the river, all bright red and waxy. When the Doctor and Clara go missing, it’s up to Vastra, Jenny and Strax to rescue them before they too fall victim to the Crimson Horror! 7.12 Nightmare in Sliver By Neil Gaimen Hedgewick’s World of Wonders was once the greatest theme park in the galaxy, but it’s now the dilapidated home to a shabby showman, a chess-playing dwarf and a dysfunctional army platoon. When the Doctor, Clara, Artie and Angie arrive, the last thing they expect is the re-emergence of one of the Doctor’s oldest foes. The Cybermen are back. 7.13 The Name of the Doctor By Steven Moffat Clara is summoned to an impossible conference call, alerting her that the deadly Whisper Men are closing in on Vastra, Jenny and Strax. Someone is kidnapping the Doctor’s friends, leading him toward the one place in all of time and space that he should never go. It’s a deadly trap that threatens to unravel his past, present and future… Episode Notes *Series finale *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.14 The 50th Anniversary Special By Steven Moffat On the 23rd of November Doctor Who will have its 50th Anniversary and to mark the event the Steven Moffat will write a 90 minute (TBC) special to be boardcast around the event in 2013. Episode Notes *To air on the 23rd November. *Filming started in April 2013. *To be Shot in 3D. *Directed by Nick Hurran. *The 10th Doctor, Rose and John Hurt also star. Documentries and Anniversary One Offs With the TV special being broadcast in November other celerbrations include Doctor Who Revisited, 11X25 minuite documentries each foucing on one doctor. A Big Finish audio adventure with the 4th,5th,6th,7th and 8th doctors. A series of ebooks on each doctor writen by famous writers. BFI screenings of old episodes and a 90 minuite drama documentry telling the story of the orgins of the show named "An Adventure in Time And Space" which is written by Mark Gatiss. Series 7 Ratings Category:Series 7 Category:Doctor Who